Brawling for Freedom
by fan123fantic
Summary: Me and Dan are captured by Hydron. We have to battle for our freedom. Sequel to The Big Bakugan Brawl.
1. The Invitation

The Invitation

My POV

"Dan life-force 0." "Winner Richard!"

"I win again Dan," I said when his life gauge hit zero for the sixth time.

It was two days after me & Dan had our brawl to see who was the #1 top ranked brawler. It was after that brawl that I became the new Masquerade & the newest member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

"Well that's enough for today," Dan said. "I'm bushed."

"Yeah me too," I said. "Hey Dan. Do you wan to stay over at my place for the night?", I asked. "You can have the guest room if you want."

"Sure. I'd love to," he replied.

Then we went to my house. We left not knowing that somewhere someone was watching us.

**Well that's the first chapter of my new story.**

**Please review.**


	2. The Idea

The Idea

Narrative POV

A hundred miles away Prince Hydron was watching Richard Garcia & Dan Kuso brawling. He had planted a bug in the Brawlers' HQ. It allowed him to know what the Brawlers were planning. He had almost gathered all the information he needed to defeat the Brawlers & go back home to Vestal. That is until about two days ago, when Richard joined them

"This new brawler could ruin my only chance to get back home. I can't believe that father banished me until I can defeat the Brawlers," Hydron said to himself.

He replayed the footage mumbling to himself. Then something Richard & Kuso said caught his attention.

"Hey Dan," Richard said, "Do you want to stay over at my place for the night? You can have the guest room if you want."

"Sure, I'd love to," Kuso replied.

Just then a plan began to form in Hydron's mind. "This is just too perfect," he said.

**Uh-oh! What do you think Hydron has planned for me & Dan? Please review or I will find you. Trust me you won't like what will happen when I find you.**


	3. Captured

Captured

My POV

We reached my house a little after 6:30. I unlocked the front door. "After you," I said to Dan. Dan walked inside. I went in after him. 

"Nice place you got here," Dan said.

My house was nothing fancy. It was a six room house. There was a living room with three chairs, a couch & a HD TV with a Bluray player & a Xbox 360, a dining room, a fully stocked kitchen, two bedrooms & a bathroom.

"Thanks," I said. We ordered pizza for dinner. Then I worked with Dan on some new brawling strategies. Then we went to bed. Three hours later we didn't notice ourselves getting dragged through a portal.

**So Hydron has finally made his move. What will happen next? Please review or else.**


	4. The Escape

The Escape

My POV

We woke up two hours later in a cell. "Ugh! Where are we?" Dan asked. 

"It appears we've been captured," I said. "But by whom, I'm afraid I don't know Dan.

Narrative POV

A lone Vexos soldier ran through the facility. He was on his way to give his superior an update. He reached the steel door that led to the throne room. He opened the door & walked inside. "Sir, we got them." Prince Hydron grinned.

My POV

"We've got to get out of here Richard," Dan said.

While Dan was complaining I was trying to pick the lock on our cell. Ten minutes later I heard a "click" & the lock opened. "Come on Dan," I said, "Let's get out of here." We left the cell & ran into the courtyard just to stop dead in our tracks. Blocking our only way out was Prince Hydron.

**What do you think is going to happen next? Sorry for the late update I have a lot of things to do. Please review.**


	5. Battle 1

Battle 1

"Hydron!", Dan yelled, "So you're behind this."

"You're absolutely right, Brawler," Hydron said, "I'm the one who captured you. If you want to leave, you're going to have to get pass me." He held up his gauntlet.

"So, that's how you want to play it," Dan said, "Okay, I'm game."

"No Dan," I said, "Let me handle him."

"**Gauntlet Power Strike!**"

"Gate Card Set!", Hydron said, "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Dryoid."

"Bakugan Brawl!", I said, "Bakugan Stand! Darkus Leonidas. Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!"

"Ability Activate!", Hydron said, "Knuckle Vulcan!"

"Ability Activate!", I said, "Omega Eraser!"

"Ability Activate! Murasame Blade!", Hydron said.

"Ability Activate!", I said, "Final Destruction!"

Hydron life force 50%.

**Please review.**


	6. The Mask

The Mask

"Having fun yet?", I asked.

"How dare you!", Hydron said, "How dare you humiliate me!"

"Hey Dan," I said, "Looks like the Prince is throwing a temper tantrum."

"Don't mock me!", Hydron yelled, "You'll pay for this!"

"Well then, I guess I have no choice," I said. I took **it** out.

"What's that?", Hydron asked.

I put **it** on. I put on the mask.

"I am Masquerade. Shall we begin?"

**Please review.**


	7. Battle 2

Battle 2

**For this chapter I'll be referring to myself as Masquerade.**

"What's the meaning of this?", Hydron asked.

"Masquerade," Dan said. "The ultimate Darkus Brawler. You're really in trouble now Hydron."

"Let's begin," Masquerade said, "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Hydranoid stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!", Hydron said, "Bakugan Stand! Go, Subterra Dryoid! Ability Activate! Knuckle Vulcan!"

"Gate Card Open!", Masquerade said, "Darkus Reactor!"

"Ability Activate!", Hydron said, "Murasame Blade!"

"Ability Activate!", Masquerade said. "Trident of Doom! This is the power, Darkness."

Hydron life force 0%.

**Please review.**


	8. Freedom

Freedom

I took the mask off as Dan ran towards me. "You did it Richard," he said, "You won!"

"I can't believe I lost," Hydron said, "It's not fair! Guards, get in here!" Ten Vexos soldiers burst into the courtyard. "Surround them," Hydron said.

"No fair," Dan said, "You said if we got pass you, we could leave."

"Sorry," Hydron said, "I don't recall saying anything like that at all."

"Never trust the Vexos," Dan said, "How are we going to get out of here?"

I took Masquerade's transport card out of my pocket. "Dan," I said, "take my hand." He took my hand & I used the card to transport us back home.

"Thanks Richard," Dan said.

"Don't mention it," I said. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Dan."

"You too," Dan said as he left. I went into my house to get some sleep.

**The End**

**Don't review if you're just going to complain about the length & content of the chapter.**


End file.
